


Stupid Jellyfish

by nanane20



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is a BAMF, Jellyfish, M/M, Sebastian being an idiot, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Vacation, ciel laughing, the servants being derps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanane20/pseuds/nanane20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel hates jellyfish and Sebastian trips on a rock. Bam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Jellyfish

"I refuse to swim in this murky jellyfish ridden water!" Ciel screamed in objection curled up in a towel on the beach. Sebastian sighed and hunched down next to his young lord.  
"There's no need to worry, I have told you many times that those jellyfish are to small to sting you.."  
Ciel lifted his head and pouted crossing his arms under the towel.  
"Prove it."  
He spat. Sebastian smirked at the challenge and got up slowly.  
"Have I not told you that I never lie, especially not to my precious young lord." The butler spoke, bowing shortly after. Ciel looked away unimpressed while Sebastian slowly made his way to the water still wearing his butler uniform.  
The other servants who were already playing in the water looked at him confused.  
" Sebastian, what are you doing going in the water with your suit?"  
Finni said.  
" Yes, you will get it all wet, yes you will." Mey-rin spoke afterwards.  
"Why is our young lord staying out of the water." Bard said.  
Sebastian chuckled hearing his comrades questioning him. As he thought he was far enough, ciel requested his butler to stop and wait.  
" You see my lord there is nothing to fear." Sebastian spoke for his young lord to hear from the beach. Ciel from where he was sitting squeezed his knees to his chest.  
" Don't stay there you fool, come back here before those jellyfish sting you!"  
Ciel ordered his butler angrily with a hint of worry in his voice. Sebastian complied quickly and started walking towards the beach. Ciel rolled his eyes to the sky and let himself fall unto the ground with his towel over his shoulders, but suddenly he heard a big splash like someone had fallen in the water. The young lord growled as he thought his servants were playing to loud once again. He looked up angrily, but suddenly he felt a bit of panic when he noticed his three servants were out of the water looking surprised. Ciel looked to were his servants were looking and noticed Sebastian was no where to be found.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel asked to no one in particular. He took off his towel slowly revealing a pale slender body. He suddenly felt panic invading his mind and in a flash he mindlessly found himself running towards the water.  
"Hahahahahhahaahaha!" The young lord turned to his servants who suddenly explode in incredible laughter. Internally confused, he looked at them and finally when he turned around to where his butler use to be, his panic disappeared.  
The tall figure of Sebastian was crawling to his feet to get up from his fall.  
Ciel sighed.  
" What are you doing fooling around in the water. Obey my orders and come back to the shore immediately." He spat in annoyance. Sebastian slicked back his hair in a proper manner and trudged to the shore.  
Ciel watched him come back and once he did, stared at him in impatience.  
" I am terribly sorry my young lord I tripped on a rock while making my way back to you. Please excuse my lack of balance." By the time Sebastian was back the servants had done making him look like a fool and were eating a picnic on the sand.  
Ciel watched him. This was the first time Sebastian actually failed accidentally and Ciel couldn't help, but finding it amusing.  
" Master, would you like me to-"  
Ciel interrupted his butler by a quiet chuckle who gradually turned into a loud laugh.  
Sebastian looked down at his young master emotionless. He was being made a fool of his own master.  
" I never thought I would one day hear that sound." Sebastian smirked.  
Still recovering from his laugh attack, Ciel grabbed his stomach and whipped a tear from his crying eyes.  
" Young master, I am truly glad I could entertain you so much, but I must excuse myself to prepare your lunch."  
The black butler spoke politely bowing elegantly before walking away to kick the other servants ass.  
As for the young Lord, he sat back on his towel and his laughter slowly fadded away as he gazed at the sea until he found himself in the quiet.  
He haven't laughed in years and honestly he wasn't even sure why he laughed. Maybe seeing Sebastian looking stupid for once made him cheer up. Maybe he laughed to hide the fact that he was actually worried.  
The wind flew through his navy hair and on his gentle skin.  
There was no way he would be going in that water for sure. Even after what Sebastian went through for him. A small chuckled came out of his mouth as he thought of Sebastian again.  
" What a joke," he thought. " my soul will be eaten by this idiot."


End file.
